Smythe
by KlaineRForGood
Summary: "His voice was full of anger, you could tell. She just looked at him for a few minutes in complete silence, his cold eyes boring into hers. You could cut the tension with a knife." Cassie and Sebastian's relationship was perfect, everyone wanted it. But was it all its cracked up to be? Sebastian/OC. WARNING: Abusive relationship. I own nothing except Cassie, I own her. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Long time no see! Hello earthlings. Well, i've been absense due to exams. They suckkk. But I was thinking lastnight, and I just really want to do a fic with Cassie. She's in my OC fic remember? I need to update that.. Anyway, she's Blaine's sister and she's one year older. Go onto my OC fic and you'll see more. I ship her so hard with Sebastian omg. So this is a Seb/Cassie fic. Puhlease read! So, Sebastian is an evil character (and yes, he's gay, but in this fic he's straight and he goes to McKinley also) and stuffs. This fic is the darkest fic i've ever written. Its very... weird. I was going to base it on Grant's movie 'a mothers nightmare' omg I fucking LOVE. It's rather strange and some people may say scary. I love scary stuff though, mwuhahah. Anyway I decided against that idea, this is my own original idea. If you don't like dark, mysterious and strange stories, stop reading here. Without giving away too much, this is an abusive relationship story. It has a few twist's along the way though. I hope you guys like this story though cause I am actually in love with the idea. I'm gonna tie off any loose ends on stories I haven't finished, or that I lost my mojo for. Okay, here goes, hope you enjoy.. **

The good thing, _Cassie noted absent mindedly, whilst flicking through the latest issue of 'vogue' magazine on a cold and miserable Thursday evening,_ about being Sebastian Smythe's long-term girlfriend, was the respect she got from everyone. Sure, she was a cheerleader, and he was a jock, she got respect anyway. But being _his_ girlfriend, just gave her that extra topple over the edge. She and Sebastian were the _it_ couple. Everyone admired them, everyone wanted to _be_ them. Sebastian was the hottest guy in school, why did he choose Cassie to be his girlfriend? Cassie often wondered this to herself. She mused over it in class, in the shower, when she was lying awake in bed at night. She thought about it when she was in glee, listening to Mr Schue drone on and on, and when she was at cheerio practice, where Sebastian would often be watching her from the stands, 'perving' over her body, if you like. She had even asked him why he had picked her, one time. They were at his house, just cuddling. After sex. It just came out, she hadn't even expected a reply, not really. He simply replied, with a shrug. "_I don't know babe, just know that I did choose you, and that's all that's important. Just remember how lucky you are to be with me, and don't question it._"

Cassie had been a little puzzled at the reaction that her boyfriend had given her, but she didn't question him further. You did _not_ argue back with Sebastian Smythe, even she knew that. She just nodded, and that was the end of it. That was months ago though, and it still played on Cassie's mind, even now.

She allowed it to creep into her mind as she finished reading the magazine, placing it on her bed. Standing up, she shook her head. She didn't want to let Sebastian control her thoughts, she didn't want anything or anyone to ruin her concentration on studying tonight, she had exams coming up. No matter how popular she was, school work was still important to Cassie. She wanted to go to NYADA with Kurt and Rachel, and she needed qualifications for that. Sebastian wasn't happy about her wanting to go to New York though. Sebastian wanted LA, and he expected Cassie to follow. Cassie didn't want that though, not that Sebastian ever listened.

Opening her laptop and sitting down at her computer desk to study, Cassie cleared her thoughts, she wanted to concentrate on studying tonight. Nothing or nobody else. As soon as she got online, an email from Sebastian automatically popped up. She groaned in frustration. He was obviously awaiting on her logging on. She was hesitant to open the email, but eventually did:

Hey Babe, you wanna come over? Entertain me maybe? Sebastian Jr misses you ;)

Cassie sighed once more, clearly he wanted sex. That's all Sebastian ever wanted. She quickly tapped out a reply before getting back to her work.

Sorry babe, can't tonight, busy. Sorry x

Considering she had only written a few lines of her work before Sebastian's name flashed up again, she was beginning to get annoyed. She rolled her eyes, clicking on the flashing icon.

I'm sorry? Did you just say no to me? Cassie, you don't say no to me. I thought I made that clear the last time.

As her eyes ran across the message, she immediatetly tensed. She replied almost instantly and gulped.

I know, but this is really important. Maybe tomorrow?

She didn't even have to wait a minute before another message came through, making that annoying, high pitched 'message' tone that rang in her ears for hours.

No, not tomorrow, now. You **will** come to my place now, and you **will **have sex with me. Is that understood?

Once Cassie clicked on the message and read over it, she regretted it. She looked down at her arm where a bruise lay. Not just a small bruise, a big, purple, painful bruise. She hated having to tell everyone what had allegedly happened to cause that thing. It was only a couple weeks ago, the image was still fresh in her mind.

*Flashback*

"_Babe?_"

_Cassie stepped inside the cold, eerie janitors closet where she had arranged to meet Sebastian just hours earlier. Or rather Sebastian had told her she would meet him. She just agreed._

_She was beginning to wonder if Sebastian was actually here, she furrowed her brow as she got no response. A few minutes later, he stepped out of nowhere, making Cassie jump._

"_You're late.._"

_His voice was full of anger, you could tell. She just looked at him for a few minutes in complete silence, his cold eyes boring into hers. You could cut the tension with a knife. _

"_I know, i'm sorry, cheerio practice ran late an-_"

_Before she could reply, Sebastian grabbed her arm. She was instantly gripped against the cold wall behind her._

"_S-seb, what are you doing?!"_

"_You're not ALLOWED to be late! I said meet me at 4:00pm, its 4:25! You kept ME waiting! That is NOT acceptable!_"

_He tightened his grip on her wrist, which caused her to yelp out in pain. She was fragile anyway, she didn't eat, her bones were weak. She didn't eat, not because she was insane and a bit mental, but because that was another one of Sebastian's silly rules. He stated to her that she had to be under 10 stone, otherwise he wouldn't date her. She loved him, so she listened. She never ate, and that kept Sebastian happy. She managed to lie to her parents about not being hungry, she put off meals and skipped lunchtimes at school. She was always with Sebastian at lunch anyway, they were usually having sex._

"_I'm sorry! It will never ever happen again! I swear!_"

_Sebastian loosened his grip and dropped his hand, nodding once. Cassie looked down at her wrist, which still had his hand mark there. Not only was his hand there, imprinted into her skin, but a bruise was forming._

"_Good, now we're gonna do it. Okay?_"

_Cassie barely had time to reply before Sebastian had his lips on hers, and was undressing her._

*End of flashback*

Cassie sighed in content, still staring at the bruise. She knew to listen to him, otherwise the consequence would hurt.

She shrugged off the intense feeling that was running through her veins, and stood up. As she grabbed her jacket and car keys, her phone buzzed.

**Sebastian.**

Opening the text, Cassie couldn't help but tremble slightly. Even his name scared her, that wasn't normal.

You haven't replied to my email, I take it as you're on your way. Good girl. I'll be waiting.

She sighed and shook her head in disbelief. To anyone else, this behaviour would be appauling. But she was used to it. Once she was outside, she unlocked her car and her eyes darted around the familiar neighbourhood that she had grew up in. She lived on a posh estate. Her family were insanely rich. Hence the reason her folks could afford to send Blaine to dalton. She stared at the house next to her's and reflected on life at that very second in time.

_Why did she put up with Sebastian?_

_Wait, that wasn't even a question. She loved him. She needed him._

Cassie was pulled away from her thoughts as her phone bleeped once more.

Where the fuck are you? I told you, I don't like to be kept waiting.

She groaned and quickly replied.

I'm on my way.

She hopped inside her car, shivering at the warmth. The temperature change from outside in the freezing cold, winters night, to the warmth of her car was quite drastic. Shoving the car keys in and waiting for the engine to rev up, she got one more text.

Good, I have some slutty lingerie I want you to wear too. You looked hot in that last time. I told you I want to be entertained and I don't want to be disappointed.

Cassie rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the steering wheel, reversing out of the drive. She didn't even bother to reply. It wasn't worth it and she had to get Sebastian's as quick as possible. She groaned to herself, his texts playing through her mind.

She sighed once more, before driving off into the darkness towards his place, _ it was gonna be a long night._

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter is short.. I didn't want to give away too much of the story just yet. Hope you liked it! Aaah. Review maybe?**

**Love Yooooous.**


	2. Chapter 2

"That was great, babe. As usual, you never fail to impress."

Cassie scoffed, almost silently at Sebastian's words. She had done what he had asked of her -which was obviously sex, plus other dirty things- and now, if she was being completely honest with herself, she felt so dirty. Sebastian had handled her in a sexual way before, but she couldn't help but writhe at the memory of what had just happened. It didn't even feel like Sebastian touching her anymore. It felt like a stranger. Almost.

Cassie's fingers twiddled with the lace of the lingerie that she had been told to put on during the time of the.. sex. She perched on the end of Sebastian's bed. It was huge, just like her own. The only difference between them was that Sebastian's was currently messed up, due to them moving around so much in it.

"Yeah.. Yeah, glad you liked it.." Cassie gave a weak smile in Sebastian's direction, trying to hide her pain.

She was in pain both physically, and mentally. She loved Sebastian more than anything, but the guy he was today, wasn't the guy she fell in love with. She fell in love with the guy that took her out on dates to the park, and let her wear his jacket when she was cold. She fell in love with the guy who would bake cookies with her, every Saturday. When they used to have flour fights and laugh till they cried. She fell in love with the guy who bought her flowers and sang her songs. Who would call her at 3am and wake her up, just to say:

"hey beautiful, I just wanted to remind you how much I love you".

She fell in love with that guy, not this one.

Sebastian's face fell as she said that, he could see that she clearly was faking her enjoyment for the sex.

"What's wrong? What? Didn't I please you enough? Didn't you enjoy it?"

He sat bolt upright in the bed and stared into her eyes, waiting for a response.

Cassie knew that Sebastian was getting angry, but luckily, by now she knew how to handle these situations.

"N-no, I loved it.. Honestly."

She smiled again, a little more enthusiastic this time. Thank god for her acting skills.

Sebastian slowly laid down again, still suspicious. He knew Cassie, he knew what she was like.

Standing up from the bed, Cassie yawned. Sex always tired her out, especially with Sebastian. Not to mention the fact that it was 3am. Her parents would kill her.

Were they really doing it for 4 hours? Wow..

Sebastian sat up quickly again as he saw Cassie start to get dressed.

"Woe woe woe, where do you think you're going?!"

Cassie frowned over at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Uh.. Home? It's 3am Seb, we have school. My parents are probably going insane trying to find me anyway.."

Sebastian looked down at laughed. It was one of them laughs, you couldn't determine whether it was sarcastic or not.

But he would always determine it for you. He looked up again, an icy glare on his face.

"No.. See Cassie, you don't understand. You're not going anywhere. When I say: 'and where do you think you're going' I don't expect an answer back. I expect you to sit down on the bed, and do as I say. Do I make myself clear?!" Sebastian's voice was sinister, and creepy. At the same time it was so hot, and you just had to listen.

Cassie gave an affirmative nod, and slowly sat down on the bed again.

She left it a few minutes, to let Sebastian cool off. She knew the drill by now.

A few minutes passed by, and she looked up at him again, to find him still looking at her.

"So.. Uh.. Seb.. W-what, what are we going to do now?"

Sebastian smirked and his eyes moved over to the clock on his wall, which read: 3;17am. His smirk grew wider and he moved his eyes back to fixate on hers.

"We still have 3 hours left before school. Round 2 sounds good t'me."

Cassie couldn't help but let her mouth drop, surely after all of that he wasn't expecting more? She shook her head slowly, which caused Sebastian's smirk to turn to a frown.

"What? Are you refusing? Cassie, you know what happ-"

"No, Sebastian. I just pleased you for 4 hours straight, I snuck out in the middle of the night when I was supposed to be studying. My parents are gonna kill me and we have school. I can't entertain you for a further 3 hours as well. I don't have the energy, nor the willpower."

Even she was shocked at the sudden outburst, she slowly arose to her feet as she saw Sebastian growl.

His face turned red with anger and he stood up also.

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. She gulped and she couldn't meet his gaze. He walked towards her as she walked backwards, until she was up against the wall.

Sebastian's fist's clenched and his body tensed up.

"Did you just argue back?"

Cassie shook her head slowly, she didn't know why she was denying it, it was clear she did.

"No, you DID just argue back, didn't you?"

Sebastian's eyes shaped into the 'I'm warning you, agree with me or else' glare.

Cassie nodded and gulped once more, looking at Sebastian's bare chest, instead of his eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Sebastian rose his fist, much to Cassie's dismay and just as their eyes met, only for a split second, he collided his fist with her face. She screamed out in pain which caused him to kick her down.

She was on the floor. With a black eye. In slutty clothing. At 3;20am on a Friday morning. Her boyfriend had just kicked her down, not to mention the bulging bruise that now lived on her face. That one was going to be hard to cover up.

Sebastian walked back and laid on his bed as Cassie came to her feet again.

"Get out, I don't want to see your face until later at school. I can't bare to look at you. Cheap whore."

Sebastian scoffed loudly, his eyes directly on Cassie's.

Cassie just nodded once and grabbed her clothes, before making her way to the door.

"Oh, and... If you tell anyone that I was the one that caused that black eye, I assure you, it'll be a lot worse than a black eye."

She gave a deep sigh, and walked out. Not even bothering to look back. She was dreading seeing him later on, and she had no idea how her parents would react.

Not only did she have a black eye, Sebastian had left her several hickeys, and he hadn't used protection.

These thoughts didn't even cross her mind as she drove home slowly though, all Cassie could think about was Sebastian's words.

"Cheap whore."

Was she really a cheap whore?

These thoughts dominated Cassie's mind until she pulled up in the all-too-familiar driveway of her family home.

She stopped the engine and sighed at the sun, she had the longest day ever ahead.

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?!"

Cassie had just set foot in the house when about had her head blown off, by her father.

"Dad, calm down. I was with Seb."

Cassie's father's expression changed entirely when he saw Cassie's eye.

"Did Sebastian do that?"

Cassie slowly shook her head, faking a clumsy expression. She let out a rather convincing fake laugh.

"No silly! It was me, I walked into a lamppost."

Cassie sighed as she waited for a response from her father. As clique as that excuse sounded, she couldn't think of any other one.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why it's 4am, and you're only just home.."

Cassie sighed again, for what seemed to be the 100th time that night.

"I fell asleep at Seb's, I'm gonna go shower now, okay?"

Before he could reply, Cassie moved past him and up the stairs. As much as she hated lying to her parents, it had to be done. At the very least to save Sebastian's ass. She was sure he didn't mean to hit her, he just got angry sometimes. And that was entirely her fault.

Cassie let these thoughts play on her mind as she stepped inside the shower, she looked down at her body.

So thin. So strange.

If she was a boy, she was pretty sure that her body would be the last one she'd want to have sex with. But Sebastian liked it so it didn't bother her.

She ran a hand through her now-wet hair, and winced in pain as the water ran over her eye bruise.

She began to wash her body, and prepare herself for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine. Number nine.

Number nine was the number on Sebastian's letterman jacket, the number she was all-too-sick of seeing. As she walked towards him, _her cheerio uniform hanging off've her limp body, almost as if the uniform was wearing her,_ they looked like the perfect couple. Him coming towards her in his jacket, a smirk on his face, and her, coming towards him in her uniform, a smile painted across her own face (although it was fake). The bulging bruise that had formed just hours earlier had now been covered up as best as possible with makeup, although still visible. She had been questioned on it a few times, but she stuck to her guns, she wasn't going to tell anyone about the real reason she had the black eye, so she stuck to the 'walked into a lampost' story. It seemed to be working too, but, then again, most of the kids in Lima were so gulliable, you could tell them the sky was pink and they'd believe you.

As Cassie approached Sebastian, her false smile grew wider. She knew people were watching, so she knew she'd have to pretend to be _so in love. _Sebastian grinned down at her, his eyes connecting with hers and they leant in to kiss. Many people around them were watching in awe. Everyone at the school wanted their relationship, but if only they knew.

Sebastian knew he had to act like the 'caring, protective boyfriend' figure here, so as their lips parted after a few long minutes, he frowned.

"Babe, what happened to your eye?"

Cassie instantly felt uncomfortable in the situation, she wished she could just turn back time to last night, when Sebastian was emailing her. She wished she could just say no.

"Uh, I.. walked into a lampost.."

She began to laugh nervously, nodding her head at Sebastian, who laughed also.

"You're so stupid sometimes, but I love you.."  
Sebastian gave an award winning wink, tucking a stray strand of her hazel hair behind her ear, before moving in to kiss her again.

Cassie played along with this charade, she knew Sebastian would do twice as much damage if she didn't. So she kissed him back, clearly knowing that she was being watched by the entire school, who were so in love with the idea of the pair being together. Thats another thing about the relationship that Cassie didn't seem to quite understand.

Everyone loved the relationship her and Sebastian had, but her, she'd do anything to get out of the relationship. Everyone wanted to be with Sebastian, and yet, he chose her, but she'd do anything to just have one of the other guys from the football team, or anyone else for that matter. Anyone but him.

She had to convice herself that she loved him, and that is what she told herself to get to sleep at night. Sebastian needed to have attention, otherwise he'd get nasty. He was a diva in his own right, and she had to pretend to put up with that and even love him for it.

As the second kiss parted, Cassie's lips curled into a smile as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

"I love you too.."

In that very moment, Cassie knew she had to find a way to get out of this relationship. She didn't know why it hadn't occured to her before, but she needed to. She would do anything in her will, to be able to live a Sebastian -free, abuse-free, and attention-free life. She felt like a celebrity, being smothered all the time. If this was what being a celebrity felt like then maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to go to NYADA, cause she hated this feeling.

**A/N:**

**Its short, I know. But i'm tired, and i've left updating till last minute. Sorry I haven't proof read this, so I apologise in advance for mistakes. It wont happen again.**


End file.
